The Semi True Story of Me
by Molly of the Chazin Clan
Summary: My life as a forum cat in Maskedclan
1. Chapter 1

The Semi-True Story of Me

My future was determined when I stepped into this world. I couldn't see real things. Only shades of gray. I felt no use to the world until my eyes opened and I could see.

The name that was chosen for me wasn't decided until I was seven sunrises old. My mother wanted Nightkit. But my father thought that it didn't suit me. Shadekit was decided to be my name. It was confirmed when my electric green eyes opened. Shadekit just worked.

***

My footsteps echo around the nursery. I pace back and forth, waiting for tue right time to come. My mother pads over. She smoothes down my black fur. "Mom," I sigh. "I'm almost an apprentice. You don't need to treat me like a newborn." She laughs and leaves me be.

"Come forth!" Shouts our leader, Songstar. She is a great leader and takes care of us all. "We are here to make a kit an apprentice. She has passed the apprentice-test with ease."

I smile. Proud that my leader recognized.

"Shadekit, step forward." I do. "In the name of our ancestors and today's cats, I pronounce you Shadepaw."

"Shadepaw, Shadepaw!" My new name echoes around the clearing. The rest of Maskedclan is cheering for me.

Songstar starts to speak again. "Shadepaw, your mentor is a wonderful Warrior. She is a great fighter, and will train you to be what you were built to be. Smokestream, step forward.

"Do you take Shadepaw to be your apprentice?" Songstar yowls. "And do you allow Smokestream to mentor you?"

"I do!" Smokestream says with confidence.

"I do!" I mew, trying to sound confident.

"Smokestream, Shadepaw!" The cats cheer. Pride swells through my body as I walk to the apprentice den.

I slump down into a nest that matches the color of my eyes. The soft feathers line the nest, leaving a fluffy comfortable bed for me to sleep in. I sigh and shut my tired eyes. I need to rest to become a hard working apprentice.

***

I wake up to a gentle nudge from my mentor. Smokestream sighs. "Wake up Shadepaw. We have training to do."

Now standing up, I ruffle my pelt. I despise how sleek and short my fur is. If only it fluffed out like Bladepaw's. He is so cute!

Smokestream leads me out of the den. I follow until we get to a patch of leaves in the forest. Light shines in, illuminating this one spot. The rest of the forest is cold and dark.

"Today, we are studying kittypet habits. If we learn their ways, it makes ours so much simpler." I moan. I hate kittypets. Why must we learn about them?

***

After a long day of kittypet boring-ness, I snag a vole and plop down. Bladepaw walks over. I blush and look at my paws. "I was wondering if you, um, wanted to share that," He says in a heart melting tone.

I nod, but too quickly. Now I seem like an idiot. He bites into the vole. I follow. Soon I get caught up in how much I have to prepare for the next classes that I have.

I have a strange feeling that someone is watching me. I turn, and see Bladepaw looking at me with his soft brown eyes. "Do you know how cute you are when you concentrate?" He asks.

I smile. "No. But I would love it if you told me." Finally, something smooth comes out of my mouth. I lean against him. My head lies on his shoulder. Bladepaw sighs in relief.

***

That night, I fall asleep with Bladepaw next to me. I think about my luck. I have a cute boyfriend, an awesome mentor, and still a long time to live. What more could I want?

A/N This is a story about how my forum cat came to be. I am including real cats, along with my own imaginary ones.

Bladepaw- I came up with him...  
Smokestream- The Endless Hourglass  
Songstar- Mossshine of the Stars  
Shadekit/Shadepaw- Me! (Molly of the Chazin Clan)

There are more chapters, don't worry! ;) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Semi-True Story of Me

Bladepaw's soft, creamy, fur, rubs against my side. I purr. Standing up, I touch my muzzle to his head. Then I walk out to do more training.

"Today we are working on battle training. I want you to knock me over." I look at Smokestream. She is a beautiful cat. Her smokey gray fur and amber eyes are menacingly pretty. I debate where to attack her from.

The frustration is building up in Smokestream's eyes. Pretty soon, she lashes out at me. But I was expecting this. I spin out of the way and quickly leap on top of her. I press my weight down and soon Smokestream is sprawled out on the floor.

I hop off of her. She shakes off, then looks at me. "Wow. That was, great." I swell up with pride.

"Thanks." I say happily. Smokestream leads me back to camp. I follow.

***

These days go on forever. Working on learning kittypet ways. Battle traing with different cats. Learning about simple medicines and herbs. I want to become a Warrior already. Just do it!

***

"I have a very important announcement to make!" Shouts Songstar. We all gather to hear what she has to say.

"Our four apprentices have been working hard. Birdpaw, Shadepaw, Bladepaw, and Rainpaw. We would like to make more apprentices, but we have no Warriors to help mentor. Smokestream has Shadepaw. Mouseflight has Rainpaw. I have Birdpaw. And Emeraldgaze has Bladepaw.

"I think that it is time we make two new Warriors."

You could hear a leaf drop, it was so quiet. I gasp, hoping it is me.

"Shadepaw, you are a fierce cat. You train hard, learn well, and are a great fighter. Smokestream, do you think that Shadepaw is ready?"

"Most definitely!" She says.

"Then in the name of Starclan, and the ways of the Clan, I pronounce you, Shadedrop!" I dip my head before Songstar.

"Shadedrop! Shadedrop!"

"It seems quite soon Shadedrop, but I think we are going to give you an apprentice." Songstar says into my ear.

I gasp, not believing my ears. "Berrykit, you are now Berrypaw, and Shadedrop will be your mentor."

I step forward and touch the little cat's nose. She does the same. Berrypaw is a small tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes. I can't wait to be her mentor.

Smokestream sighs, and I walk over. "I promise to be a good mentor." I say. "And now we can share a den." Smokestream smiles.

But Songstar isn't done talking. "We have one more Warrior to make!" Songstar mews.

"Bladepaw. You are a great fighter. You can hunt with ease and are great with other cats. I think it is time that you become a Warrior.

"Emeraldgaze, is Bladepaw ready?"

"He is very ready, Songstar."

"Then I name you, Bladefire!"

"Bladefire! Bladefire!" I must shout the loudest over the Clan.

***

That night, as I am lying in between my old mentor, Smokestream, and the cutest cat ever, who just so happens to love me back, Bladefire, I realize just how lucky I am.

A/N This is the second chapter in the life of "me". I added some new characters. Hope you enjoyed!

Emeraldgaze- I came up with her...  
Mouseflight- Anonymous Lullaby  
Berrypaw- xxStrawberryMassacrexx  
Birdpaw- PinKat  
Rainpaw- Wolfstorm7  
Shadekit/Shadepaw/Shadedrop- Me! (Molly of the Chazin Clan)  
Bladepaw/Bladefire- I came up with him...

Thanks guys! And please review!


	3. Chapter 3

It is late that night when the unthinkable happens. I am curled up with Bladefire, my boyfriend, and Smokestream, my old mentor. I breathe in Bladefire's scent. He smells of beauty and passion. He also smells of love.

My wonderful thoughts are interrupted by shrieks. I peer out of my den. Blood lies on the floor. Cats are being shredded to bits. This can only be the work of one thing, Fadedclan.

***

With the most powerful cat as their leader, Fadedclan attacks the other clans for no apparent reason. Pheonixclan is just recovering from an attack.

Bladefire, Smokestream, and I run out of the den. We sprint to find a cat to take on. Moonshadow turns. She is a fierce Fadedclan fighter. I wince as her claw rakes down my face. I turn and break off her. She is circling me, and I do the same to her. She lashes out a paw. I grab it, and knock her to the ground. I climb on top of her, and pin her down. She screams. As I am about to rake my claws down her belly, Streakpetal comes and bowls me over. I fall off of Moonshadow. She runs to the aid of her medicine cat, Turtlesplash.

Streakpetal claws my side. Blood gushes out, but I continue to fight. My side screams in pain. I forget about my aching side when I see who Bladefire is battling. Fadedstar. The leader. I swallow a lump in my throat. This cannot end well.

Fadedstar extends a claw out. Bladefire holds on to his gaze. Fadedstar flips him over. But he and Bladefire are on a hill. They roll down to the end of our territory, which is a gorge. Fadedstar gives the slightest nudge. And a scream escapes my lips. "No! Bladefire!" I scream. He turns his head to give me one last look, and he tumbles over the edge.

"Bladefire!" I abandon my fight with Streakpetal. I run over to the side. "Bladefire," I murmur. Streakpetal's apprentice rushes over to her.

Dapplepaw asks, "What happened?"  
Streakpetal answers, "Fadedstar killed a cat. His name was Bladepaw. We will retreat tonight to let them morn."

The Fadedclan cats dissipate from our territory. They go back to their camp. I choke out a sob. Why? Why did this have to happen?

**A/N This is the fourth chapter. I added another clan from our forum. It is Fadedclan. I also added some more cats.**

Moonshadow- Moonblaze 13  
Streakpetal- Isi Writer  
Dapplepaw- thepremaster22  
Fadedstar- Misgiving Writer  
Turtlesplash- Reach for Me

Thanks guys an pretty please review!  
  
**PS I am thinking about doing an Iron Man story. What do you think?**

**-Shadedrop**


	4. Chapter 4

I awaken in the morning to find myself in a puddle of my own tears. Bladefire is gone. I loved him to much to be taken away, why?

Songstar steps up to the jagged rock where she makes her announcements. "Tonight," She begins in a soft quiet tone. "Tonight we lost two very important cats."

Everyone in the clearing starts to talk. Two cats? I thought it was only Bladefire?

"Mouseflight died of an infection. A cat scratched him and the disease spread. It killed him overnight."

The cats fall silent. It isn't rare for that to happen, it is just a horrible way to die. But for some reason, I feel suspicious. Like some cat did this on purpose. We have few Warriors, who could it be?

"I need to appoint a new deputy," Songstar says. "Smokestream?" Smokestream looks up.

"Will you be my deputy?" Smokestream looks at all of the cats. Her eyes fall on mine. I try to see what goes on inside her mind. I see the wheels turning. She can tell my suspicion about Mouseflight's death. If she chooses to be deputy, I might suspect her. But what cat doesn't want to be deputy?

"I, I can't," Smokestream says. I sigh my relief. She couldn't possibly be the killer.

Songstar looks around, shocked. "Then Shadedrop, will you be deputy?"

I shake my head. "I can't do it either."

Songstar seems bewildered. But also frantic. Does she think that if she doesn't find someone to replace Mouseflight, someone might accuse her of something?

"Eagletalon, you are going to be deputy!" Songstar says with such force, it seems that it is resist or death. Eagletalon bows his head.

"Allright! You will leave now!" Shouts Songstar. All of the cats leave and Songstar goes back into her den. She motions for Eagletalon to follow.

I rush up to Smokestream. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask.

"Are you thinking that we should go grab some fresh kill?" Smokestream says to me. I roll my eyes.

"No!" I obnoxiously reply. "Neither was I..." Smokestream says quickly.

"I was thinking," I tell her. "That Mouseflight's death wasn't an infection."

Smokestream's eyes widen. "Like it was, a murder?" She asks. I nod my head.

"Will you help me?" I press.

Smokestream dips her head. "I will accompany you Shadedrop. Mouseflight was my good friend. I will avenge her death."

I smile grimly. Then I walk into the Warrior den because I need sleep to finish this mystery.

A/N This chapter is the suspenseful chapter that starts the main problem. I made up Eagletalon but that was it. I hope that all 65 people who read the first three chapters enjoyed this one!

But next time, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mouseflight was my good friend. I will accompany you Shadedrop."I smile at the memory of what Smokestream had said to me.

Mouseflight is dead. She was a good deputy. She did her job well. Then the fateful day happened. Fadedclan attacked us in the middle of the night. Bladefire, who was my boyfriend, was pushed off the gorge and killed. Mouseflight supposedly died from an infection from one of her wounds. But I say different.

So far, Smokestream is going to help me decide the truth. There are things we have to do. One is to find Mouseflight's killer. When we do this, we will find the meaning of life. I have a short list of suspects and it is constantly growing.

Songstar. The leader. She has been a good leader, making the right choices. But she is also afraid. That I can tell. But what for?

Cinderflash. A Warrior of Fadedclan. I don't have much, but dark gray fur was found on Mouseflight's body. She has dark gray fur.

Berrypaw. My apprentice. She always wished for me to be deputy. She might have thought that she was doing me a favor.

I have work to do. Me and Smokestream need to see our Clan's history. Enemies and friends. Clan rivalries and peace treaties. Everything counts when avenging a death.

The Next Morning

Songstar and Eagletalon, the new deputy, aren't coming out of their den soon. Songstar might be not as innocent as we thought. *cough* Mind control... *cough*

Smokestream had a brilliant idea. Maybe we should check out the others. I walked over to Berrypaw while she was with a group of friends. She took one look at me, and scampered away. I squinted my eyes in her direction, and walked away.

"Well?" Smokestream asks. I shake my head in response.

We walk along the edge of our territory, hunting. I can't focus today though. My eyes keep moving towards Fadedclan camp. Something makes me take a paw-step forward. As soon as I do, a pair of amber eyes emerge from the trees.

I take another step. I will be on their territory in one more. I stare at the figure's slowly growing eyes. Smokestream watches me in amusement.

My paws move onto the territory. Out of the forest bounds a black cat with gold spots. Her amber eyes are furious. She snarls and I burst out laughing. The cat looks hurt.

She is half my size, and skinny. She seems fragile, but brave. I kinda admire that. "The name's Shadedrop," I say.

"I'm Smokestream." I turn. Smokestream steps up next to me. The little thing seems overwhelmed. I bend down.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Minnowkit," She replies timidly. I grin at her. I try to guess her life. She's a kit who hates being that young. She wants to go on adventures and fight in battles. She launches herself into things without thinking them through. Like now.

But something is nagging at me. I feel a strange sense when I look at her. As if there is something familiar. I gasp. Me.

I see myself in her. I was reckless, arrogant, and obnoxious when I was a kit. But the days flew by for me. I could never get a feel of being a kit, or even an apprentice. The past few days have left me wondering, who have I become? Did I really ever used to be a kit?

Without thinking about it, the words just roll off my tongue, I say the million rabbit question. "Do you want to help me find the meaning of life?"

**A/N In case you were wondering, this is an overview chapter. At the end though, Shadedrop asks Minnowkit of Fadedclan to help Shadedrop and Smokestream. Their journey is no longer just about Mouseflight. It is also about finding who you are and the meaning of life.**

I added one new character;

Minnowkit- madison of higgins clan

She kept nagging me to give her a cat. So here! (this is for you!)

**-Shadedrop**


	6. Chapter 6

The Semi True Story of Me

My eyes fall on Minowkit. I see her amber eyes stare up at me, confused. "The meaning of life?" She questions. "But the meaning of life is following the Warrior code, to hunt and fight for your Clan, to care for the young, old and wounded. What else is there?"

I gaze upon her puzzled face. Smokestream stares at me. _What can you say to that? _ Her face reads. I sigh. "Maybe it isnt all about living, sleeping , eating, and breathing in your clan. Maybe out there, somewhere, there is a reason why we continue living. Do you ever feel like you have a purpose?" I ask.

"Duh," Minnowkit says. "My purpose is to become an apprentice, then a Warrior, and maybe even deputy. I Just want to be the best Warrior that there is." I understand that. I had the same desire to be the best. To never show a sign of weakness, to hunt, fight, and train the young. Mouseflight's death changed that. She showed me that even if I am a great Warrior, what next? I move on to Starclan and hunt there for the rest of eternity? I will soon be forgotten in the forest. _What next? _

I grimace. "Minnowkit, it is a very difficult journey that we are taking. You might not understand. I am doing the best that I can to explain it. I have one more thing for you to hear. Mouseflight, the deputy of Maskedclan, was killed. She was clearly murdered, and I don't know who. I started to think if this is a never ending cycle. Do we just keep doing the same things every day? Can we change our lifestyle? And especially, how many privileges do leaders have? I just know that I can't do it."

Minnowkit grinned. "I'll come," She said. "And I will find what I need to be the best."

"So, let's go!" Smokestream said. "Where do we go first?"

I smiled. "I have no clue. I think that wherever we are going, we will not return. And if Minnowkit dies, she won't have her Warrior name. It would suck to die as a kit or an apprentice." I looked at Minnowkit. Her eyes were wide with appreciation. She knew already what I was going to do. "I call on my Warrior ancestors to look at this cat. She brave and courageous, she is strong and determined; she is the light that has come to guide us. From this moment forth, this cat will be known as Minnowlight!"

"Minnowlight! Minnowlight!" Cheers for Minnowlight rang throughout the entire forest. I grinned. Her gray speckled fur looked like pebbles on the banks of a stream. Streaks of darker gray represented the minnows that gave her name meaning. She was fast and cunning, giving me confidence that this was the right cat. Her eyes shone with a new light. Minnowlight, the perfect name for this perfect cat.

I turned my head to the side. The skyline shone bright red. Over the trees that were darkening in color, and fading into the blood red sky. The clouds were a bright orange, and a pink haze rimmed the outside of all of the clouds. But the actual sun setting was the most beautiful factor to this perfect night. The golden glow illuminating the sky, and pinks, oranges, yellows, and reds that swirled out around the forest. Like the sky, my spirit was glowing. I took a step forward.

"It is sunset already. We need to sleep to get our energy up for tomorrow. We have a lot to do." I saw a thick tree a few fox lengths away. As I walked towards it, I saw the roots growing out. It was like the tree made separate sections just for us. Some of the softest, coziest, moss was growing in between the roots. I curled myself up in a ball. My eyelids shut and I drifted off to sleep.

That night, a strange cat appeared in my dreams. She was silver and reflected blue. She had bright green eyes, like mine. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Dragonstar, the leader of Dragonclan. Who are **you**?"

"I'm Shadedrop. A warrior in Maskedclan." I replied tentatively. I was really confused. She seemed nice, and she clearly knew the Warrior ways, but I had never heard of Dragonclan. "What's Dragonclan?" I asked. She looked sympathetic.

"Don't you know little Warrior? There are many different branches of clans. You are part of _Masked, Faded, Storm, and Phoenix_. I am part of _Dragon and Fox_. There are two main branches. _Thunder, Shadow, River, and Wind_ is one. The other is _Sky_. _Dragon and Fox_ are a medium branch, but we are closer to the small ones. _Masked, Faded, Storm, and Phoenix _is a medium-large branch. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Why have you come to visit me?" I question.

She sighs. "It appears that I am your alter ego. As many traits that we have that make us the same, we have just as many that make us different. I am here to warn you.

_**Beware of the song that that claims its prey,**_

_**The black, the gray, and the speckled can never be slain.**_

_**The mouse must be avenged for its death,**_

_**And one cat unlikely will breathe its last breath.**_

"What does it mean?!" I cried. "Stop!" Dragonstar yelled. "I'm not done!" I bite down hard on my tongue and I can't help whimpering. She glares at me.

_**But proceed carefully for the ice is thin,**_

_**The stars and the moon shine but they shine very dim.**_

_**If you look hard you will see where everything hides.**_

_**But there are some things you won't want to find.**_

"There," She says. "Now I am done." I only remember gulping as a shiver runs down my spine. My vision fades and I find myself pressed next to Minnowkit, no, Minnowlight. I breathe a sigh of relief. I stand up, and then I lay back down. My eyelids close and I fall back asleep.


End file.
